


Here we go again.

by wicked3659



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Transformers: Robots in Disguise (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Here we go again, posted on rare pairing community's weekly challenge on livejournal.<br/>Based just after RID Issue #30<br/>Please forgive any canon bastardisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we go again.

“Why are we doing this again?” Sideswipe grumbled.

Prowl gave him a look but remained silent, not entirely certain whether the red mech was speaking to him or just rambling as he sometimes tended to do when he was unhappy.

“I mean yeah, finding Alpha Trion is great, but what cost. Just seems like slag keeps happening on this dirtball planet and why won’t Optimus tell us the clue that Alpha Trion left him?”

Prowl tried to focus on the Ark-7 monitors picking up transmissions and signals from Earth, doing his best to ignore Sideswipe’s ramblings but failing miserably. His questions were also ones that bothered him too. His frustration wasn’t helped by the fact that Optimus Prime seemed so resistant to seeing the humans as his enemy.

“What do you think, Prowl?” Sideswipe asked suddenly when the police bot didn’t respond to him.

Surprised at the direct address, Prowl met his gaze. “I wasn’t aware you cared for what I think.”

Giving him a half sparked shrug, Sideswipe grunted noncommittally. “Normally, I don’t but you’re the only one I’ve seen actually questioning Prime and you were right about the humans, so I figure you’d be the only one to answer my questions.”

Eyeing him skeptically, Prowl hummed in response and returned his focus to the monitors.

“So…?” Sideswipe prompted coming to stand beside Prowl.

“So… you will have to be more specific. What do I think about what?” Prowl replied somewhat tersely, not entirely sure where Sideswipe was going with his line of questioning. If he was as disgruntled with Prime and the mission as he seemed however, then that could certainly be worked to his advantage.

“You stood up to Prime.”

“That is not a question, Sideswipe,” Prowl gave him an appraising glance.

“You must have a reason. Something about this mission mustn’t feel right to you,” he insisted.

“I don’t act on my feelings, Sideswipe,” Prowl responded blandly. “You know that better than most.”

“Stop being vague!” Sideswipe snapped impatiently.

“You are not asking me any direct questions, I have no choice but to be vague.”

“Oh for frag’s sake. You think this mission is a mistake, right?”

Prowl faltered at that astute comment. Interesting.

Smirking at Prowl’s hesitation, Sideswipe took that for the affirmative. “I knew it. What is he not telling not us, what is he up to, Prowl?”

“The better question to ask would be, what are the humans up to and with Galvatron no less. I very much suspect that the Cybertronian signature we picked up is Alpha Trion and if the humans have him, then Optimus is in for a shock if he thinks we can trust or work with them again,” he met Sideswipe’s intense gaze. “Especially after what they did to one of us during our last visit here,” he added carefully.

Sideswipe’s optics flickered slightly and clenched his fists. “Yeah, that was some screwed up slag they did to Sunny. I don’t trust them, Prowl. Don’t trust this plan. If they have Alpha Trion then we need to use force to get him back,” he scowled at the monitors. “I don’t see Prime being okay with that.”

“Nor do I.”

“So what do we do?”

Prowl smirked faintly, this was turning out to be a very interesting development. “We take the difficult decisions out of his hands.”

Sideswipe looked at Prowl for a long moment. “You mean like you did with your ‘experiment’ with Devastator?”

“Something like that.”

Smirking, Sideswipe sidled closer to the black and white and leant in to murmur in his audio. “You got brass, Prowl, standing up to Prime the way you did. It’s a dangerous game you’re playing, you know?” his optics looked Prowl up and down as he trailed a finger along the bottom edge of the nearest doorwing.

“I am aware. Are you aware that is a very fine line you’re walking, Sideswipe?” he uttered, stilling as the red mech invaded his personal space. “What exactly are your intentions?” he shifted putting a little bit of space between them as he pinned him with scrutinising glare.

Giving Prowl a lopsided grin, Sideswipe shrugged. “I’m all out of questions but I am reminded of just how much I like a rebel with a cause. Seeing you face off to Prime, kinda got me all revved up, plus how often are we on the same wavelength?” His grin widened, optics drinking in Prowl’s frame. The mech was an aft, that he knew but he was also hot. “You’re one for taking advantage of an opportunity,” he opened his arms up as if to gesture to himself. “You ain’t going to get a better one.”

“Sure of yourself,” Prowl replied, undeniably tempted by the very blatant if unexpected offer.

“You’re fraggin’ right I am,” Sideswipe laughed, pressing closer to Prowl. Sensing no resistance, he pinned him to the console and smirked. “There are some things I do better than most. Shooting ‘cons and ‘facin’ and I don’t see any ‘cons around,” he traced around Prowl’s headlight with a thumb, feeling a shudder ripple through the mech’s frame.

“Sideswipe,” Prowl met the red mech’s heated gaze and shook his helm. “You talk too much,” he wrapped a hand about his dark helm and tugged him in for a fierce kiss, letting Sideswipe lift him onto the console. His strong hands were all over his frame, quickly pawing at his panel as the red mech broke the kiss with a growl, dipping his helm to nip and suckle at the cabling in his throat. Prowl wasn’t one to relinquish full control that easily, no matter how turned on he was. Grabbing a helm horn, he tugged hard, relishing Sideswipe’s whine and gripped it hard as he  twisted around so Sideswipe was forced to lean back against the console as Prowl knelt over him, straddling him with a smirk.

Sideswipe groaned as Prowl rocked over him, his own fingers slipping between his legs and dipping into his exposed valve, his mouth parting with a low moan, his pale blue optics fixed on Sideswipe. Frag Prowl was hotter than he had any right to be and Sideswipe immediately retracted his panel. This was quite a public area after all and anyone could walk in at any time and really he didn’t want to waste this opportunity, especially not now he was so worked up.

He grabbed Prowl’s hips and watched white fingers thrusting into his own valve with bright optics. “Frag me,” he breathed. Unable to take much more he pulled Prowl’s hand free, wrapped his arms about the Praxian and tipped him backwards, sending him crashing to the floor with a grunt as he landed atop of him. “You can’t be in control all the time, Prowl,” he grinned, stealing a hard kiss, his glossa pushing into his mouth, swallowing a mewl of pleasure as Sideswipe thrust his own fingers into that slick heat between Prowl’s legs.

Prowl arched up into the pleasure that spread from his valve and broke the kiss with a gasp, his own hands finding every seam and sensitive spot they could in Sideswipe’s armour. The mech didn’t hold back, he was raw and intense as Sideswipe was known to be when he fought. He could definitely use this to his advantage. All thoughts were suddenly obliterated as Sideswipe shifted and rolled his hips, impaling Prowl on his spike with one smooth motion. His fingers curled into his chest and his mouth parted with a wanton moan.

Sideswipe ran a hand down Prowl’s throat as his helm rolled back and continued down to brush over his chest as he arched up into him. “I think I like you like this,” he uttered huskily, leaning over him to mouth at his throat as he began to rock his hips in earnest, relishing the squeeze of his spike as he thrust hard and fast into the writhing mech beneath him.

Prowl had no words to respond with as Sideswipe quite literally fragged him senseless. The rough relentless pace of the red mech had Prowl panting and moaning, barely able to tell which way was up.

Sideswipe was panting heavily as he thrust over and over into Prowl. He could feel the tingling warmth of pending overload blooming deep in his components already. It had been some time since he’d last had ample opportunity to ‘face anyone, coupled with the fact that they could be caught at any moment and that the mech whimpering his name was Prowl, Sideswipe knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Prowl gasped as Sideswipe suddenly stiffened above him and grunted, his face screwed up in pleasure as overload wracked his frame, his spike jerking inside him, emptying its contents with a few hard spurts. Whining as the heat filled his valve, Prowl felt a bubble of frustration as he writhed needily. It wasn’t enough to push him over that edge.

Sideswipe peered down at him, optics bright, intakes straining to cool him. Prowl hadn’t overloaded, that would not do for his ego nevermind his reputation. He didn’t however get chance to continue before his whole world spun and his optics blanked out as his helm hit the floor with a clang. Onlining his optics he gazed up at Prowl who was now straddling him with a devious smirk on his face.

“I’m not done with you,” Prowl stated heatedly.

“I fraggin’ hope not,” Sideswipe breathed, his hands curling about Prowl’s waist as the mech began to rise and fall over his spike, pulling desperate moans from his vocaliser as his sensitive component throbbed at the continued stimulation. This was a sight he was definitely going to commit to memory. Prowl was honestly stunning like this; straddling his spike, his helm thrown back, optics offline, mouth parted with pleasure. A world away from the uptight, personality stricken mech Sideswipe knew him as. He resolve to get Prowl to come undone more often, especially if he had to be stuck on this fraggin’ planet for a mistake.

Prowl tensed as overload erupted through his sensor net. He shuddered and let out a sharp cry of release. Wilting over Sideswipe, his intakes hitched in attempt to cool him down, Prowl met Sideswipe’s gaze.

“You make that look good,” Sideswipe grinned up at him. “We are so doing that again,” he declared.

“Are we now?” Prowl replied dryly as he lifted himself off and raised an optic ridge at the mess of fluids now splattered across both their frames.

Sideswipe pulled out a rag from his subspace and cleaned himself off. “Frag yeah, if I have to be stuck on this mud ball of a planet, again, without so much as a clue as to why I’m not allowed to shoot those who have weapons that could easily destroy us, then yeah. We’re already here on Optimus’s quest based on a clue from a mech nobody but him has met. If I’m to be here, I’m going to get something out of it.”

“You and me both,” Prowl replied cryptically.

“Told you we were on the same wavelength,” Sideswipe smirked as he chucked Prowl the cleaning rag and headed for the door. “Keep your door unlocked, Prowl, this mission just got a whole new level of interesting,” he gave him one last approving look before vanishing into the corridor.

Cleaning himself off, Prowl turned back to the monitors. “Yes it did,” he murmured, his processor already planning ways to use this new found alliance to his advantage, in more ways than one.


End file.
